Piel
by Valhova
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, Joemato. La historia de un amor que se expresa a través de besos y caricias y en donde la piel es la mayor de las tentaciones... la mayor de las adicciones...


~ PIEL ~

By **Raquel**

La quietud de la noche era rota por el suave movimiento de un cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas blancas, su rostro semidormido oculto en una de las almohadas, mientras sus brazos finos y largos sostenían fuertemente a la otra. El joven quería cerrar sus ojos almendrados y dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, no en esa habitación, en donde todo aquello que le rodeaba tenía su fragancia tan profundamente impregnada, como seguramente debía tenerla su piel. Allí todo ere suyo, le pertenecía, incluso él, y estaba tan solo ahora, tan nostálgico por su ausencia, que por unos breves instantes, pensó que podría morir a causa de la desolación que azotaba a su joven corazón.

Giró nuevamente en la cama, tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda, ocasionando que la almohada que había descansado en sus brazos cayera de la cama al suelo, y que parte de la fina sábana que le cubría le hiciera compañía, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la Luna, que observaba a través de la ventana semiabierta y de las cortinas transparentes que se agitaban con dulzura a causa del viento. Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una fina línea de luz dorada que recorrió la habitación y la cama, atravesando a su rostro también. Una de sus manos cubrió sus ojos, molestos por la intensa iluminación repentina, y suspiró de alivio al sentir esa fragancia tan amada aumentar con intensidad. Finalmente había llegado de su concierto...

"Lo siento si te he despertado", dijo él, mientras escuchaba a sus pasos dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta y cerrarla, para evitar que la luz siguiera molestándolo.

Y todo fue total oscuridad de nuevo. 

Negó levemente con su rostro, al incorporarse, aún sabiendo que él no iba a poder verlo, mientras sentía que caminaba por la habitación y adivinaba cada uno de sus movimientos: cuando dejó su guitarra sobre la silla de su escritorio, y el deslizar de su chaqueta al suelo, seguido por su sudadera... Finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrase nuevamente a la oscuridad y pudo apreciar su silueta moverse a través de las sombras, dirigiéndose hacia la cama, en donde su cuerpo anhelante dolía ante la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo...

"Date prisa", suplicó, sintiendo a sus manos temblar. "Ven conmigo a la cama"

El otro sonrió. "Si voy a la cama ahora, no vas a dormir en toda la noche", respondió, sentándose en el borde del colchón para quitarse sus botas y arrojarlas a algún rincón de la habitación.

"Eso espero", dijo en su oído, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su amante. "Te necesito ahora, Yamato...", repitió, con tal sensualidad que el rubio sintió que todos los bellos de su nuca se erizaban, y a su propia entrepierna despertar de deseo, al sentir la desnudez de aquel cuerpo que, a su espalda, se apretada al suyo tan seductoramente.

Gimió cuando su boca cálida descendió hasta su cuello y mordió con saña, con pasión, maravillado siempre de que esos toques tan tímidos pudieran enloquecerlo a tal grado; sin duda otra boca y otras manos que no fueran las suyas, lograrían despertar el mismo deseo... ninguna otra persona en el mundo podría hacerlo, más que su amor. Ningún otro cuerpo podría ser tan suave y tan deseable como el de Joe...

Pero un breve momento de lucidez le hizo decir: "Estoy sudado, ¿por qué no esperas a que me dé un baño?"

"Porque si espero un instante más para tenerte, sé que moriré..."

Risas suaves. "Mentiroso..."

"¿Quieres correr el riesgo de quedar _viudo_, entonces?"

"Oh, no, eso jamás"

_Busco en tu piel la tormenta y los rayos___

_El huracán de tu cuerpo desbocado___

Cuando las manos del chico de cabellos azulados comenzaron a acariciarlo, ya no pudo resistirlo más y se levantó unos instantes de la cama, sólo para girar y tomar ese rostro delicado entre sus manos poderosas. A través de ese manto de oscuridad que les rodeaba, Yamato pudo sentir el amor con que Joe le observaba, el cariño, y supo que su entrega era más que un simple acto de deseo, que una búsqueda de sexo... le entregaba su cuerpo porque su corazón ya le pertenecía, y la sensación de saberse tan amado en la vida, fue abrumadora.

No pudo hablar ni decir nada más, el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impidió responder con palabras, así que decidió hacerlo con su cuerpo, a través de besos y caricias, tratando de demostrarle cuán importante era para él también el tenerlo a su lado, compartiendo ese amor que los unía con tal intensidad, que ahora le era imposible imaginar su vida sin Joe...

Le besó.

Al principio con un simple roce, colocando sus labios tímidamente sobre los suyos, suaves y dulces; recorrió sus contornos con su lengua y finalmente mordió un poco, haciendo que Joe expulsara un leve quejido de dolor y placer. Cuando su aliento cálido chocó contra su rostro, el rubio no pudo resistir más el deseo de adentrarse en las profundidades de esa boca que conocía tan bien, pero de la cual jamás se saciaría... allí adentro todo era húmedo y su lengua jugaba con la suya, en lucha por llevar el control de aquel beso sin fin, sin límites ni fronteras.

Con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y las manos de su compañero acariciando su rostro, Joe bajó sus manos suavemente a través del cuerpo que se unía al suyo, recorriendo aquellos contornos con la punta de sus dedos, directo al molesto pantalón que aún llevaba puesto su pareja. Con decisión bajó el cierre y empujó hacia abajo la prenda.

Yamato rompió el beso cuando sintió tal acción y bajó su rostro, divertido de la mirada ruborizada de su pareja. Unió sus manos a la suyas y le ayudó a desprenderlo del último vestigio de tela que le separaba de su propia desnudez. Apenas el _jean_ siguió el mismo camino de la almohada y la sábana, Joe se arrojó sobre su presa e inmovilizó sus manos sobre su cabeza, en una acción completamente inesperada para el otro. 

Yamato observó a sus manos inmovilizadas y luego a Joe, sorprendido, pues él no solía tomar acciones tan osadas, y por primera vez pensó que algo no estaba bien consigo... pero cuando el chico de cabellos azulados separó sus piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, apretando esa zona que comenzaba a endurecerse, gimió fuertemente y se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el roce apasionado de sus cuerpos.

"Esta noche quiero ser yo quien juegue contigo...", jadeó Joe, acercando nuevamente sus labios a los suyos, para luego besarlo profundamente una vez más. 

Yamato no estaba para nada molesto con la actitud de su pareja, de hecho, le pareció delicioso el contacto de su boca en su cuello, mientras le besaba y mordía, a medida que recorría su piel y dejaba un caminó húmedo mientras descendía hasta sus pezones, que erectos esperaban por ser atendidos... y gimió fuertemente cuando sintió que eran besados con dulzura al principio, para posteriormente ser mordidos.

"Ah... sí, así...", gimió con una voz quebrada, producto de la pasión del momento.

Joe sonrió sobre esos suaves capullos, antes de succionar una última vez con fuerza y seguir descendiendo lentamente, besando y chupando y a veces mordiendo también, pues descubrió que Yamato gritaba cada vez que lo hacía, y que aquello producía intensas oleadas de placer en su propio cuerpo, en su entrepierna...

Le gustaba escucharlo gritar, gemir sin control y se detuvo un instante al darse cuenta que se había vuelto un adicto a ese cuerpo que ahora dominaba y se entregaba sumiso a sus caricias y besos... necesita de la droga que era su _piel_, día a día, para seguir respirando, viviendo...

_Has el amor conmigo, no es nada malo___

_Se mezclará lo dulce con lo salado___

_Hagamos el amor...___

El rubio mordió sus labios, tratando de contener otro gemido, cuando Joe introdujo su lengua en su ombligo, imaginando que aquel acto sería un preludio de lo que estaba por venir, y ya no podía resistir la espera... un nuevo beso le hizo abrir sus ojos, y ver los de su amor puestos fijamente en él, con reproche.

"No te contengas –le dijo, casi como una exigencia- me encanta escucharte...".

"De acuerdo, lo que sea, pero sigue, por favor...".

Joe besó sus labios y soltó sus manos, seguro que el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo ya no pondría ninguna resistencia a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle, y decidió seguir donde estaba y más abajo aún, enredando sus dedos en sus bellos púbicos mientras iban en descenso a sus piernas, a sus muslos, que acarició suavemente mientras los separaba un poco más, lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse entre ellos libremente.

El antiguo portador del emblema de la amistad alzó su rostro en el instante en que sintió que la humedad de esa boca tan amada envolvió su excitación y gritó con fuerza producto de la sensación tan abrumadora que recorrió todo su cuerpo, justo desde aquel lugar que era tan bien atendido en esos instantes, y después la dejó caer sobre la almohada, incapaz de creer que pudiera soportar tanto placer durante mucho tiempo, mientras sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas.

Joe abandonó su tarea un instante, para ver la reacción de su pareja, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y a su respiración entrecortada, y simplemente amó ese panorama; sus cabellos dorados esparcidos en la cama y su rostro perlado de sudor.

Entonces decidió redoblar sus esfuerzos.

Tu pasión vergonzosa se te escapa de las manos 

_Yo beso tus caderas calurosas con mis labios___

_Has el amor conmigo, no es nada malo___

_Ni tú saldrás herida ni yo dañado_

Aquello fue demasiado... Yamato no pudo evitar gritar toda su pasión, pensando que no iba a poder soportarlo más, pero incapaz de imaginar que su amante se detuviera, que dejara de tocarlo, de tomarlo como lo hacía ahora... entonces sus manos se posaron sobre Joe y tomaron con fuerza sus cabellos, obligándolo a dejar su actual tarea y a subir hasta su rostro, para besarlo con una fuerza y pasión casi desesperada, febril...

"Tómame ahora, ya no puedo esperar más!", jadeó, apenas separó sus labios.

Joe sonrió con malicia y asintió, fascinado de ver ese rostro desencajado de placer y saber que él era el causante de tal reacción. Introdujo sus dedos en su boca, haciendo que los humedeciera, mientras su otra mano jugaba con sus testículos, los pellizcaba y estrujaba, provocando fuertes estremecimientos en el rubio, para luego subir y masturbarle suavemente...

Estaba desesperado por continuar, pero quería hacerle el menor daño posible a su pareja, así que se tomó su tiempo en lubricar aquel lugar en el que pensaba entrar con sus dedos, uno primero, luego dos y hasta tres. Yamato jadeó, un poco adolorido por la penetración, pero incapaz de seguir esperando, suplicando porque ya no le hiciera sufrir más y hasta un poco molesto de ver que Joe no le hacía caso, sin pensar en que su mayor preocupación era que el acto que estaba por comenzar no le doliera más de lo necesario.

El dolor era parte del placer, pero no quería desgarrarlo o hacerle sangrar...

_Si sólo con mirarnos, nos deseamos___

_Nos comemos con los ojos, ___

_siempre los dos... amándonos___

_Hagamos el amor... hagamos el amor...___

Cuando los jadeos fueron sólo gemidos de placer, Joe pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para seguir, así que se posicionó bien entre sus piernas y empujó con fuerza, incapaz de seguir conteniendo su propio deseo y urgencia por tomar aquello que se le ofrecía con tanto amor y entrega total...

El rubio arqueó su espalda con la primera arremetida, producto de una mezcla de dolor y placer inaudito. Sin importar cuántas veces lo hicieran, ser poseído siempre era doloroso, pero Joe era sueva y delicado y se movía lentamente... y el dolor poco a poco se fue desdibujando y cediendo su lugar al placer y a la felicidad que siempre inundaba a su espíritu cada vez que era _uno_ con su amor... sentir a su pareja dentro de él, moviéndose dentro de él, era la sensación más sublime que hubiera experimentado antes... una sensación de felicidad que le hacía reír y llorar a un mismo tiempo, mientras sentía cómo entraban y salían de su cuerpo cada vez más velozmente, con fuerza, cada vez con embestidas más apremiantes...

_Has el amor conmigo, no es nada malo___

_Ni tú saldrás herida ni yo dañado_

Hasta que finalmente llegó a la cúspide del placer y se abandonó a un orgasmo furioso, mientras su humedad brotaba y humedecía a ambos cuerpos, mezclándose con el sudor. La embestidas continuaron un poco más, hasta que Joe también pudo alcanzar su propio clímax y se dejó caer sobre el rubio, aún dentro de su cuerpo. 

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más pausadas, mientras Joe apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato, que aún convulsionada de vez en cuando e intentó levantarse cuando creyó que finalmente podía volver a moverse. El rubio le detuvo y obligó a que volviera a su posición.

"¿No estás incómodo, amor? ¿no peso demasiado?", preguntó, con algo de preocupación.

"No, además que no quiero que salgas de mi cuerpo aún, me gusta sentirte dentro de mí", respondió el rubio, suspirando, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules.

"Espero no haberte hecho demasiado daño esta vez...".

"Sólo cuando me hiciste esperar demasiado –rió un poco-. No temas, me encanta cómo me haces el amor".

Joe sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, aunque la sonrisa abandonó su rostro con prontitud e increíblemente, Yamato pudo sentirlo con claridad. Algo malo le pasada a su pareja...

"¿Todo está bien?", preguntó, con cierta timidez, pues Joe no era muy dado a hablar sobre sus propios sentimientos, cosa que a Yamato siempre le angustiaba sobremanera, pues siempre debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para descubrir lo que le sucedía.

Pero esta vez, para su sorpresa, fue diferente.

"Es que... a veces pienso que lo nuestro es tan... _perfecto_, que me asusta, ¿sabes?"

Yamato asintió, entendiendo ese sentimiento muy bien. "Lo sé, pero nada malo va a pasar, así que no temas, ¿ok?"

"Hablas con demasiada ligereza y la verdad es que no puedes afirmarlo".

"Si lo digo es porque lo siento", reprochó el rubio, algo dolido por esas palabras.

Joe apartó su rostro de su pecho y observó al otro directo a los ojos. "Tú sabes que nuestra relación está prohibida... que no debería ser..."

Yamato se sintió furioso y se incorporó bruscamente, llevando al joven consigo, y separándolo tan violentamente de su cuerpo, que a ambos les dolió, pero aún así le tomó duramente por los hombros y le dijo: "¿En serio piensas que nuestra relación no debería ser? –preguntó, furioso, y cuando no obtuvo respuesta lo agitó con fuerza- ¡responde!"

Joe contrajo su cuerpo, asustado, y Yamato lo soltó inmediatamente, sorprendido de su propia reacción. Luego desvió su mirada, pues si lo veía a los ojos no iba a poder formularle la siguiente pregunta: "¿Acaso quieres terminar nuestra relación?".

El antiguo portador del emblema de la sinceridad no respondió de inmediato, y los segundos en silencio fueron una tortura para el rubio, pensando en lo que haría si la respuesta era afirmativa. Nunca, desde que había comenzado a amar a Joe, había pensado en esa posibilidad, simplemente porque la vida sin él ya no tenía mucho sentido, por más irrazonable que eso sonara. Pero lo quería tanto...

"No quiero", dijo Joe finalmente, lanzándose en sus brazos.

"Oh, por Dios, ¡casi me matas del susto!", confesó el otro, respondiendo ese abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No, perdóname...", se disculpó, sorprendido de sentir al rubio temblar en sus brazos y verlo tan asustado. "Pero no puedo evitar el pensar en la reacción de nuestras familias cuando se enteren de nuestra relación. Tú sabes que no lo van a tomar bien"

"¡Y es algo que no me interesa! Si quieren que seamos felices, entonces nos apoyarán, sino, entonces ni siquiera valdrá la pena el que no lo vean con buenos ojos".

"No es tan simple, Yamato... somos jóvenes y no quiero arruinar tu vida".

"¿Cómo podrías arruinar mi vida? ¿es que acaso no ves lo feliz que me has hecho?".

"Yo sólo sé que si pierdes a tu familia no vas a ser feliz".

"Los amo, pero a ti también. No quiero elegir entre ellos o tú, pero si me obligan lo haré y ten por seguro que ellos saldrían perdiendo".

Joe bajó su rostro, apenado de escuchar esas palabras. Yamato tomó su rostro con sus manos y le besó con dulzura. "La vida no es fácil, Joe, y debemos afrontar las posibles consecuencias de nuestra relación. Sé lo que arriesgo al permanecer a tu lado, pero el estar sin ti sería mucho peor porque te amo con todo el alma, ¿comprendes? Sólo tú tienes la fuerza para separarme de tu lado, nadie más"

El chico de cabellos azulados sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. "Siento lo mismo"

"Entonces ya deja de preocuparte. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, pero lo afrontaremos en su momento, mientras tanto, tratemos de ser felices y nada más, ¿vale?"

"Vale"

"Bien, entonces a dormir, ambos estamos muy cansados..."

"Sí, ¿Yamato?"

"Dime"

"Yo también te amo"

El rubio sonrió con infinita felicidad y asintió, entonces recogieron almohadas y sábanas y arroparon sus cuerpos desnudos con ellas, mientras Joe recostada su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y sentía cómo éste le rodeaba con sus brazos. Llenos de paz y amor, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**FIN**

**Sountrack** de este **fanfic**: **Hagamos el Amor**, by **Ricky Martin**

Terminado el 15 de septiembre de 2002


End file.
